


The Assignment

by Leia_Naberrie



Series: Notorious [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonnie is mentioned, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Naberrie/pseuds/Leia_Naberrie
Summary: Takes place a few days after 'To Catch A Thief'. Kai has successfully recruited Bonnie - and has returned to Portland to get the details of his mission from Luke. He doesn’t know anything about the  mission besides the fact that Bonnie is an essential requirement for it. He doesn't know about Bonnie's past connection with Klaus Mikaelson. He’s just had a whirlwind weekend with Bonnie and is the happiest he’s ever been in his life. Which makes what happens next even more devastating.





	

“You look happy,” Katherine observed.

Kai tried - and failed - to dim the grin that threatened to split his face into two. He shrugged nonchalantly, hoping that she won’t notice the reddened tips of his ears.

She did. 

“I take it that your assignment to recruit Bonnie Bennett was successful?” she drawled.

“So-so,” he quipped.

“From the look on your face, I imagine it was a great deal more than so-so.”

He glanced at her, not missing the note of disapproval in her voice. 

“If you’ve got anything to say to me… keep it to yourself.”

“Your brother would not approve of this,” she said sternly, ignoring his sensible advice.

Kai snorted. “If I only did what Luke approved of, I’d have staked you years ago.”

Katherine glared. “I’d like to see you try, Gemini.” Then - to Kai’s immense surprise - her face softened. “Luke didn’t… tell you why you’d need Bonnie Bennett for this mission?” Her voice was almost kind. 

Between the kindness in her voice and the softness in her face - Katherine Pierce who was never soft or kind - an alarm bell rang in Kai’s head.

“Because she’s a Bennett and they’re the baddest in our business?” he quipped, aiming for casual. 

Remarkably, her face went softer. 

Kai felt his heart jump. “Pierce… what is it?”

Katherine shook her head, her face closing. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Find out what?” He halted, grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her to a stop. He walked around to glare into her face. “It’s something to do with Bonnie, isn’t it? I want to know what you know. Right now.”

Katherine opened her mouth - to disclose or to evade - when with a soft pop of magic, Lucas Parker appeared beside the vampire.

“That would be all, Katherine,” he said quietly, his eyes fixed on Kai.

Without waiting to be told twice, Katherine vampire-sped her way out of the room.

Kai didn’t watch her go, his own gaze fixed on the Gemini Leader. He folded his arms and glared at his brother. 

“Tell me why I had to recruit Bonnie Bennett.”

“I will. In a few moments. But first, you tell me why this information is suddenly so important to you.”

Eyes as large and deep as green pools. Limbs entwined underneath silk sheets. Sunlight glowing on smooth, bronze skin. Twenty-four hours of bliss.

Kai swallowed hard. “Just tell me,” he asked hoarsely.

The coven leader looked at his younger brother with a gaze that was half-angry, half-pitying. He nodded to himself. “Walk with me, Kai, while I fill you in on the details of your assignment and, in the process, explain to you exactly what role Bonnie Bennett plays in all this.”

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that in this AU, Luke Parker is the older brother (18 years older, the same age gap in canon but with Luke older), and the Gemini Leader. He's also raised Kai since Kai was 5, after he realized that Joshua was abusing his brother for being a siphoner. Naturally, Liv died / was absorbed by the Merge.


End file.
